


trouble, trouble, our destiny

by bluetint



Series: so put another dime in the jukebox baby [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Blood Sharing, Bonding, Demons, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Magic, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: If you want to tame a demon, try gettin in his pants.





	trouble, trouble, our destiny

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: hubris
> 
> its 10am and i haven't slept in 20 hours

"My, my, I knew that mouth was good for more than sniping but this is something." 

Jinyoung tips his head back. Smiles, mouth half open and eyes half lidded. Languidly runs the tip of his finger over the tip, smearing precum down the length as he went. 

"I assure you, kind sir." Jinyoung twists, sudden and quick and the demon sucks in a quick breath, clawed fingers coming to rest on his wrist. "I'm more than quite a handful." 

"You take great delight in being difficult, don't you?" 

Jinyoung hums. "You'll find that I take great delight in a matter of things." 

The demon blinked, his expression slack and disinterested. In one hand, he held a book. An ancient tome, which he'd been reading prior to Jinyoung's arrival. One would almost think he was bored with the proceedings. But the heated flesh in his fist told otherwise. 

"I could slice you limb from limb in the blink of an eye," the demon intoned, the hand resting on his wrist suddenly tightening. The sharp tips of the claws pierce the skin, ever so slightly. 

"You could," murmured Jinyoung, unmoved by the blood trickling down his wrist. "Or you could just let me do this." 

A flick of the tongue against the cockhead, followed by several more. Lapping at the moisture there, all the while not breaking eye contact. 

The beast threw his head back and laughed, as if utterly delighted. The glistening pale curve of his neck begged to be marked. To be littered with marks of ownership. 

Jinyoung was pretty sure no one anticipated he would want to fuck the demon instead of negotiating with him as most hunters were wont to do with theirs. 

After all, nobody fucked their pet when they were supposed to teach it new tricks. 

Jinyoung knew he'd been given an unruly case so he could be subject to public humiliation and be cowed into living as a humble, modest citizen. 

He had to hand it to the demon, Jinyoung mused as he stood up, primly dusting the dirt off his clothes, he had immaculate self control. Not once had he bent to all and any attempts Jinyoung had made to bend him to his will. Demons were notoriously fickle unless they were bound to you by blood and more. One had to give oneself over to the darkness of you wanted it at your command. 

Instead of being frustrated by the fiend's bullheadedness, Jinyoung was quite charmed by it. Which was why Jinyoung was seducing him instead of trying to beat him into submission. 

He extended his wrist. The blood shone in the firelight, and the demons eyes zeroed in on it. The slitted pupils dilated. Color rushed to his cheeks. A tongue, long and thin, darted out to lick dry lips. 

Amusing how the demon turned a fetching shade of pink when aroused. Enamored, thats what Jinyoung was. He may not admit to being snooty, difficult, bitch but he was man enough to admit this. 

The demon leaned forward, taking him by the elbow to bring his wrist to his mouth. Lapped up the crimson liquid in long, slow licks. His serpentine eyes stayed on Jinyoung's the whole time. 

When every drop of blood had gone, and the scratches were closing up, he said, "You taste delicious, youngling."

Jinyoung could've snorted for the demon looked younger than him but instead he stepped between the long, pale legs and wrapped his arms around him, biting at the shoulder, teeth digging briefly into the flesh before swiping it with his tongue. "You're not so bad either."

The demon chuckles, both hands coming to rest on his back, right above the swell of his ass. The only thing separating them was the thin layer of silk Jinyoung wore. And the amulet, dangling on a fine chain around his neck. 

Jinyoung curled up against the other man, pressing himself flush against the solid body. It wasn't unusual for Bidders to get close to their daemons. A rapport had to be established among the two, a foundation to be laid. A bond that allowed the master to bend the daemon to do his bidding and work well together. 

Pretty sure no one had tried to do that via sensual seduction. 

"Do you cede?" 

Jinyoung licks his lips, steadily coming aware of the heat simmering under his own skin, the coil in his gut. 

"Master?" For a mere second, Jinyoung hears the uncertainty in the demon's tone. How quaint. 

In response, Jinyoung takes one of the demon's hands and guides it under his shirt. There is a sudden shift in the air around them. The demons eyes widen with realization when he realizes there is absolutely nothing but a sheer white nightgown separating them. All protective wards and spells had been lifted. Jinyoung could not have been more blatant about his submission. 

"I cede." 

Cool, slender fingers contract, catching at the dusting of the wiry hair there. A bead of sweat forms in the dip of his collarbone, disappearing below the neckline of the gown. The beast leans back before standing up, tall and lithe, gracefully shedding his robe. "Undress yourself. And if you wish to engage with all your heart and soul, call me Yugyeom."

Jinyoung smirks. 

After all, it's only hubris if you fail.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're as confused as i am clap your hands


End file.
